Monde parallèle
by Nicolina
Summary: Deux personnes apparaissent à Poudlard, venant d’un monde parallèle. Mais qui sontils et pourquoi sontils là ? Slash HarryDrago


Monde parallèle 

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: HPDM

Avertissement : Shonen-ai, Lime,Yaoi/Slash, (Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin) et OOC de Drago et Harry.

Disclamer: Tous les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR.

Genre: Romance.

Petit mot: Eh oui, un nouveau one-shot. Je sais que je devrais finir Confessions mais il fallait que j'écrive cette fic. Ca fait un moment que j'avais envie de l'écrire et ça m'obsédait un peu, je dois le dire. Pour ce qui est de Confessions, je ferai au plus vite pour faire la suite mais j'avoue ne pas avoir beaucoup d'inspiration. J'espère que ce one-shot vous plaira. Bisoussssssssss à tous ;

Bonne lecture.

Merci à BabyDracky pour la relecture.

C'était l'heure du dîner. Tous les élèves de Poudlard se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde discutait avec bonne humeur, parlant des prochaines vacances de Noël qui approchaient à grand pas. Personne ne se souciait de ce qui pouvait se passer dehors. La menace de Voldemort semblait ne pas entacher la bonne ambiance. Personne n'avait envie de penser au Lord noir. Ils avaient envie de profiter du moment sans se soucier des problèmes quotidiens car Voldemort était bien une menace quotidienne. Personne ne savait quand il allait attaquer. Cependant, les élèves se sentaient protégés dans l'enceinte de l'école. Il savait que Dumbledore était le seul que Voldemort ait jamais craint et ça les rassurait.

Harry discutait tranquillement en compagnie de ses amis Ron et Hermione. La jeune fille essayait de convaincre les deux autres de travailler pendant les vacances en vu des Aspic de l'année suivante. Cependant Harry et Ron lui firent remarquer qu'ils avaient encore plus d'un an pour s'y préparer.

- Hermione, tu t'en fais trop. On a encore le temps, fit Ron.

- Mais Ron, tu sais bien que l'année va passer très vite. Tu te rends compte que nous sommes déjà en sixième année.

- Je sais mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas profiter de nos vacances de Noël. Franchement, je n'ai pas très envie de travailler alors que je pourrais aller faire une partie de Quidditch avec Harry.

Harry acquiesça sans répondre franchement. Il pensait toujours à Sirius, mort, à la fin de sa cinquième année scolaire. Il s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir de la sorte. Tandis que Harry se morfondait un peu de son côté, un bruit sourd se fit entendre et une lumière blanche apparut dans toute la Grande Salle puis disparut en un éclair. Tous les élèves s'étaient tournés vers la table des professeurs. En effet, devant eux étaient apparus deux personnes, à terre l'une sur l'autre.

- Pousse-toi de là, fit la personne écrasée par l'autre. T'es lourd.

- T'inquiète pas, je vais pas rester sur toi. Yerk, j'aurais préféré tomber dans un tas de boue que d'être tombé sur toi.

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient levés. Il y avait une fille, très grande, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts. Tout le monde pu remarquer avec effarement, qu'elle avait une cicatrice à droite sur son front. Et étrangement, ça leur fit penser à Harry Potter. Elle lui ressemblait étrangement. Seulement, c'était une fille. Ce qui les étonna les le plus, ce fut le garçon se trouvant à ses côtés, lissant et nettoyant ses vêtements avec minutie. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à Drago Malfoy, sauf que le garçon avait les cheveux longs attachés en catogan. Leur vêtements étaient identiques à l'uniforme de Poudlard à la différence que la jeune fille portait un serpent en guise d'écusson et le jeune garçon un lion. Leurs symboles étaient quelque peu différent bien qu'ils ressemblaient aux écussons de Serpentard et Gryffondor.

- Oui, je vois, dit la jeune fille en regardant autour d'elle ignorant délibérément les élèves ainsi que les professeur auxquels elle faisait dos.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a voir Potter, répondit le garçon.

- Oh que si, il y a voir. Nous sommes dans une dimension parallèle si tu n'avais pas remarqué.

- Ne raconte pas de bêtise.

- Je n'en raconte pas. Si tu n'as pas remarqué ce n'est pas de ma faute. Mais après tout, ça ne m'étonne guère venant de toi, Malfoy.

- Et comment est-ce qu'on aurait fait ?

- Tu es idiot ou quoi ? Je te rappelle qu'on a traversé un miroir. Et je ne sais pas si tu as fait attention mais il était écrit qu'il faisait traverser les dimensions. Mais comme à ton habitude, tu ne fais attention rien.

Les deux jeunes adolescents continuaient de discuter sans se soucier des personnes autour. Tout le monde les regardant, ayant sursauté quand les inconnus avaient mentionné les noms de Potter et Malfoy. Apparemment, ils se nommaient pareil d'après ce qu'ils avaient pu comprendre. Ensuite, ils avaient appris qu'ils venaient de dimension parallèle ce qui était plutôt invraisemblable mais n'était-il pas dans une école de magie ? Rien ou presque rien n'était impossible. Alors pourquoi pas deux personnes venant d'un univers parallèle ? Et qui plus est, portant les mêmes noms et ressemblant étrangement à Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy.

Du côté de Harry, celui-ci regardait la scène avec intérêt. Il entendait tout le monde chuchoter, parlant des deux personnes apparues mystérieusement devant eux. Harry avait un peu de mal à croire que ces deux personnes venaient d'un monde parallèle. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus était la ressemblance physique de l'inconnu blond qui ressemblait à Malfoy. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas un coup de Voldemort. Essayer de semer le doute pour mieux les attaquer.

- Comment ont-il fait pour apparaître comme ça ? Demanda Ron. C'est pas possible. Ils ne peuvent pas venir d'un autre monde. Ils ont dû transplaner ici.

- Ron, pour la énième fois, il est impossible de transplaner ici. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Peut-être qu'ils ont raison, ils viennent sûrement d'un autre monde. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Harry ?

- Moi ? Hum. . . Je reste méfiant. C'est peut-être un coup de Voldemort.

- Ce qui est étonnant Harry, c'est que la fille te ressemble vraiment beaucoup.

- Hein ? Mais, heu. . . Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

Harry se mit à rougir. Etre comparé à cette fille était vraiment gênant. Il avait remarqué aussi les similitudes qu'ils avaient tous les deux. La même cicatrice, la même couleur de yeux, la même couleur de cheveux. Il se demandait si ça allait jusqu'à. . . Mieux ne valait pas demander.

- Tu sais, s'ils viennent d'un monde parallèle, il se peut que cette fille soit ton double. Et pour ce qui est du garçon, il est indéniable que c'est le double de Malfoy.

- Mais pourquoi moi il faut que ce soit une fille et que Malfoy reste lui-même ? Demanda Harry avec un air bougon.

- Chaque monde parallèle à ses particularités. Certains mondes seront assez similaires mais ils ne seront jamais identiques. Il se peut que tu retrouves des personnes que tu connais mais qui ne mènent pas du tout la même vie suivant le monde où tu te trouves. Il existe sûrement des milliers de mondes parallèles.

- Comment tu peux savoir tout ça Hermione ? Demanda Ron.

- Je l'ai lu par hasard dans un livre de la bibliothèque.

- Tu me rappelles un de mes amis, fit une voix derrière Hermione.

Les trois Gryffondor sursautèrent en voyant la jeune inconnue près d'eux. Ils ne l'avaient pas du tout remarquée, trop occupés à discuter entre eux. Elle les regardait, un sourcil levé, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Elle regardait Harry avec insistance, la dévisageant.

- Alors c'est toi mon double dans ce monde ? Demanda t-elle. Eh bien ! Ca promet. Enfin, ne le prends pas mal mais tu ne paies pas de mine quand on te regarde.

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir insulté ou non. Cette fille était si étrangement familière mais pas familière dans le sens malpoli ou trop direct mais plutôt, Harry avait l'impression étrange qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. C'était un sentiment très troublant.

- Apparemment, Malfoy et moi nous allons devoir rester un petit moment ici. Tout ça par la faute de cet idiot de directeur, marmonna t-elle.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Ron.

- Eh bien, je pense que c'est pour nous donner une leçon. J'ai remarqué que vous avez le même directeur d'école que moi. Est-ce qu'il est aussi loufoque ? Demanda la jeune fille tout en s'asseyant à côté de Hermione.

- Je dirais que oui, fit Ron.

- Ron ! S'indigna Hermione.

- Quoi ? C'est un peu vrai. Il a des idées bizarres parfois je trouve.

- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Oh mais au fait, je ne vous ai même pas dit comment je m'appelais. Enfin, je suppose que nous avons le même nom de famille à défaut d'avoir le même prénom, dit la jeune fille à l'adresse de Harry. Je m'appelle Sarah Potter. Et vous ?

- Harry Potter.

- Ron Weasley.

- Hermione Granger.

- Dans mon monde, mes amis portent le même nom que vous. Sauf que Weasley est une fille et Granger un garçon.

Hermione et Ron regardèrent Sarah avec grand étonnement. Eh bien ! C'était une très grande surprise. Se faire dire par une inconnue venue d'un autre monde que vous étiez du sexe opposé dans son monde n'était pas chose facile à entendre.

- Au fait, je vous prie de m'excuser de vous avoir fait peur. Je voulais simplement vous parler, fit Sarah avec un sourire.

Elle se tourna, semblant regarder la table des Serpentard.

- Est-ce que. . . tu es ennemi avec Malfoy, Harry ?

- Oui, depuis notre première année.

- Eh bien, ça ne change pas beaucoup. Le Drago Malfoy de mon monde est aussi mon ennemi. Même si je n'aime pas trop ce terme.

Elle continua a regarder les deux Malfoy semblant être en grande discussion puis reporta son attention sur Harry et ses amis. Du côté de la table Serpentard, le Drago Malfoy numéro 2 s'était installé au côté de son double.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi tu portes l'écusson de Gryffondor ? Demanda Drago numéro 1.

- Eh bien, c'est la maison la plus puissante voyons. Oh mais peut-être qu'ici, c'est autre chose. Mais dis-moi, comment votre directeur était au courant de notre venue ? Nous avons atterri ici par hasard en traversant un miroir.

- Avec Dumbledore on peut s'attendre à tout.

- Ouais, ça je sais. Ils ne doivent pas être si différents l'un de l'autre. Je suis sûr qu'il avait tout prévu, ce vieux fou. Enfin maintenant, faut que je trouve un moyen de partir. Enfin plutôt, je pense savoir comment mais il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour pouvoir y parvenir.

- Quoi donc ?

- Un miroir. C'est par là que nous sommes passés. Si je pouvais me débarrasser par la même occasion de cette maudite Potter.

- J'aimerais bien aussi me débarrasser du balafré.

Les deux Drago regardèrent en direction de la table de Gryffondor et lancèrent des regards noirs aux deux Potter. Tous les élèves étaient en pleine effervescence. Ils parlaient sans relâche des deux inconnus, plus si inconnu que ça à présent. De plus, ils avaient remarqué que Dumbledore n'avait rien dit de spécial et n'avait pas du tout était étonné de leur présence contrairement aux professeurs présents à ces côtés. Le directeur se leva.

- Eh bien, je sais que l'arrivée de ces deux jeunes gens est quelque peu impromptue. Ils vont rester un petit moment en notre compagnie. Sur ce, le dîner est terminé. Je vous souhaite bonne nuit.

« Je le savais, il était au courant », pensèrent Sarah et Drake 1 ensemble. Ils avaient été un à peu près sûrs que le directeur était au courant. Tous les élèves allèrent se coucher après le dîner et Sarah et Drake se retrouvèrent dans les Salles Communes de leur double. Sarah se retrouva dans le même dortoir que Hermione et Drake dans celui de Drago. Aucune question ne fut posée durant le temps où ils furent dans le dortoir. Hermione prêta des vêtements à Sarah, n'ayant pas de vêtements de nuit et elles allèrent se coucher peu de temps après s'être mises en chemise de nuit.

Le lendemain, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient prêts à repartir chez eux pour fêter Noël. Certains étaient assez mécontents car ils auraient voulu en savoir plus sur les deux étrangers arrivés la veille dans leur école. Ils étaient curieux de savoir pourquoi ils avaient atterri ici.

Sarah s'était assise à côté de Harry. Ce qui les surprit en premier lieu fut le fait qu'ils prennent la même chose pour le petit déjeuner. Ils n'avaient pourtant rien fait pour. Hermione et Ron s'étaient regardés avec un haussement d'épaule. Ils avaient exactement les mêmes mimiques. Ils avaient remonté leurs lunettes au même moment et avaient passé leur main dans leurs cheveux exactement de la même façon. C'était déconcertant.

Du côté de la table des Serpentard, tout le monde avait fait la même remarque concernant les deux Drago. Ils se comportaient quasiment de la même façon. Tout le monde aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Ce qui dans un sens n'était pas faux. Tandis que tout le monde observait les nouveaux arrivants, le courrier arriva. Des dizaines de hiboux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et déposèrent les lettres et paquets à leur propriétaire.

- Tiens, ce sont des hiboux qui vous apportent le courrier ? Demanda Sarah.

- Oui, pourquoi ? Qui vous l'apportent chez vous ? Demanda Ron.

- Des corbeaux, répondit-elle.

- Des corbeaux ?

- Oui. Enfin, nous avons l'habitude. Mais tout diffère selon les mondes, fit Sarah avec un sourire. Dis-moi Harry, j'aimerais savoir une chose. C'est peut-être indiscret ce que je vais te demander mais ça m'intrigue.

- Tu veux savoir d'où me vient ma cicatrice ? J'avoue que j'allais te demander aussi la même chose.

Sarah et Harry se regardèrent un moment. Ils avaient exactement la même expression. Une expression de douleur. Soudainement et simultanément, ils mirent leur main droite sur leur cicatrice.

- Eh bien, commença Sarah, c'est une marque de Voldemort. D'après votre expression, je ne dois pas me tromper en disant qu'il existe aussi dans votre monde. Il m'a fait cette marque avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

- Toi aussi, tu lui as survécu ? Demanda Harry.

- Oui.

- Et. . . tu as vécu chez ton oncle et ta tante ?

- Non. J'ai été mis dans un orphelinat. Quand j'ai eu 11 ans, le professeur Rogue est venu me chercher pour m'emmener à Poudlard. Cependant, le directeur de l'orphelinat ne voulait pas me laisser partir. Il m'a enfermé mais Rogue a réussi à me sortir de là.

- Est-ce que tu es obligée de retourner dans l'orphelinat tous les ans ? Demanda Ron.

- Non, depuis ce jour, je vis avec le professeur Rogue. Pourquoi faites-vous cette grimace ?

- Disons que le Rogue de chez nous n'est pas spécialement quelqu'un de très gentil. Il fait d'ailleurs peur à tout le monde. Et en plus, il n'arrête pas de favoriser la maison Serpentard dont il est directeur. Et il a été Mangemort.

Sarah sembla pensive un moment. Elle se posait des tas de questions surtout en ce qui concernait Harry. Bien entendu, il était normal qu'elle s'y intéresse. C'était son double après tout. Elle regarda un moment ses mains puis en porta une à son cou.

- Dans mon monde Rogue est quelqu'un de très gentil. Il a pris sur lui alors que mon parrain Sirius et mon père lui avait une mauvaise blague quand ils étaient en sixième année. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi sa rancœur s'est envolée mais le fait est que Rogue a toujours été gentil avec moi. C'est lui le directeur de ma maison. J'aimerais savoir une chose. Nous ne sommes pas de la même maison mais chez nous Gryffondor a été un traître, il est partit en laissant un Gryffon dans la chambre des secrets.

- Nous c'était un basilic et il appartenait à Serpentard. C'est vraiment bizarre comme les choses diffèrent, fit Hermione.

- Oui, répondit Sarah pensive.

- Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de faire visiter l'école à Sarah ? Demanda Neville qui venait d'arriver.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sarah avaient sursauté en entendant Neville près d'eux. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui arrive comme cela étant donné que presque tous les élèves de Gryffondor étaient censés être partis.

- Je croyais que tu devais rentrer chez toi ? Fit Ron.

- Normalement ça devait être le cas mais ma grand-mère m'a dit qu'il était préférable que je reste à Poudlard. Alors ? Vous venez ? Vous n'allez pas rester plantés ici. Oh ! Au fait, je ne me suis même pas présenté.

- Tu es Neville Londubat, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Sarah avec une certaine mélancolie.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Tu m'as l'air bien loquace aujourd'hui Neville, fit Ron avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Neville commença à rougir. Il était vrai qu'il ne parlait pas énormément et était d'une timidité maladive. Et ça ne s'arrangeait pas avec sa maladresse. Et même s'il avait pris un peu d'assurance depuis leur cinquième année, il était encore très renfermé. Mais pour une fois, il avait eu envie de s'affirmer un peu plus. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Sarah se levèrent voyant la gêne de Neville.

- Allez, allons-y, fit Harry.

Ils sortirent tous les cinq de la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent dans le parc. En cette saison, le parc revêtait un magnifique manteau blanc. Ils allèrent près du lac quand ils rencontrèrent les deux Malfoy.

- Tiens, Potter et sa bande. Oh et je vois que tu ne quittes plus ta jumelle, fit remarquer Drago.

- Je crois que je ne suis pas le seul Malfoy. Ton double n'est pas loin non plus.

Les deux Malfoy firent tous deux la même grimace. Ils se ressemblaient définitivement trop. Sarah restait un peu en retrait, les bras croisés mais lançant des regards noirs à Drake.

- Alors Sarah Potter s'est trouvée des amis ? Commença Drake. Je vois qu'ils sont tous à ta hauteur, aussi bas que terre.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'il fait de l'humour en plus, répliqua Sarah. Je ne savais pas que tu en étais capable vu ce qui tu as dans le crâne, c'est-à-dire le néant.

Sarah était mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'habitude de se disputer avec Drake mais de plus en plus, elle se demandait si cela servait à quelque chose. Elle savait qu'il était de leur côté mais ils s'étaient toujours détestés et n'avaient jamais pu passer outre leur animosité. Mais au fond d'elle Sarah espérait qu'un jour ça change. Elle en avait marre de ces querelles et voulait autre chose qu'une relation haineuse avec son ennemi. De son côté Drake était en pleine ébullition. Il avait l'habitude mais pourtant, les insultes venant de Sarah Potter l'énervaient au plus au point et pourtant il savait que ça lui plaisait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder.

- Je suis à peu près sûre, continua Sarah, que tu ne t'es même pas encore demandé comment nous allions partir d'ici, j'ai raison.

- Oh si j'y ai pensé, fit Drake en se rapprochant de Sarah. Mais quand j'aurai trouvé, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai besoin de ton aide ?

Tandis que Sarah et Drake continuaient toujours à se disputer, Harry et Drago n'arrêtaient pas de se regarder avec un air de défi. Ron, Hermione et Neville jouaient plutôt les spectateurs constatant avec un peu plus d'insistance que les couples Sarah/Drake et Harry/Drago étaient vraiment identiques.

- C'est dingue, dit Ron. J'ai l'impression de voir des jumeaux. Ils se conduisent exactement pareil. C'est déconcertant.

- Tu as raison, fit Hermione. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi Sarah et l'autre Drago se sont retrouvés ici. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas par hasard. Apparemment ce serait un coup du Dumbledore de leur monde. Et si j'ai bien compris, c'est avec un miroir qu'ils ont atterri ici.

- Hein ? Mais comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Ron.

- Tu n'écoutes vraiment rien, Ron. Ils l'ont dit hier quand ils sont arrivés.

- Excuse-moi, j'étais trop occupé à être surpris pour me préoccuper de tout ce qu'ils ont dit.

- Moi, je ne comprends pas vraiment, fit Neville.

Alors que Hermione se tenait la tête consternée, Sarah et Drake n'avaient toujours pas fini de se disputer et c'était de même du côté de Harry et Drago. Les baguettes étaient sorties et on pouvait voir poindre un combat sorcier dans très peu de temps. Sentant cela, Hermione s'approcha et posa la main sur l'épaule de Harry.

- Laisse tomber Harry, fit-elle. Il vaut mieux que nous retournions dans la Salle Commune. Nous devons essayer d'aider Sarah.

- Oui, de toute façon, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Oh mais c'est qu'il est très obéissant le petit Potter.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il passa près de Sarah qui le suivit sans attendre. De toute façon, elle savait que ça tournerait au vinaigre si elle restait là et elle n'avait aucune envie de se battre avec Drake. Elle aurait voulu que ça ne se passe pas comme ça. Même ici, elle ne pouvait pas essayer de nouer des liens avec le Drago Malfoy de son monde. Elle aurait voulu lui parler. Elle avait plusieurs fois essayé mais à chaque fois ils avaient été interrompus par quelqu'un.

- Eh bien ! Eh bien ! Eh bien ! Sarah Potter suivant comme un petit chien ses nouveaux amis. Dans un sens, ça ne m'étonne guère. Tu ne sais faire que ça.

Sarah se retourna très vite. Elle était dans une colère noire. Cela l'avait blessée. Elle aurait voulu qu'il se taise. Pourquoi est-ce que cela se passait ainsi ? Elle s'avança vers Drake mais elle fut retenue par Harry.

- Lâche-moi, fit-elle. Lâche-moi si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse du mal.

- Quoi ?

- Harry, s'il te plait ! Demanda Sarah en serrant les dents et essayant de se contrôler.

Harry lâcha Sarah sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il avait eu l'impression qu'une forte chaleur s'était dégagée de la jeune fille. Celle-ci avançait vers Drake qui reculait au fur et à mesure. On voyait clairement la peur sur son visage et Drago présent à côté de son double ne comprenait pas réellement pourquoi il reculait comme ça.

- Potter, ne m'approche pas.

- J'en ai assez Malfoy. Tes insultes me tapent sur les nerfs. J'aurais voulu que ce soit autrement mais jamais rien ne changera entre nous.

Sans que personne ne s'y attende, un vent fort se leva. Les yeux de Sarah avaient une lueur meurtrière. Ses cheveux et sa jupe bougeaient fortement avec le vent. En une seconde, Drake se retrouva en train de voler sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il était incapable de bouger.

- Potter, arrête ! Fit Drake paniquant. Fais-moi descendre.

- Pourquoi ? La vue ne te plait pas ?

Drake prit un peu plus d'altitude. Sarah le fit bouger pour qu'il se retrouve près d'un grand chêne. Elle le déposa sur une des branches les plus hautes et le vent s'arrêta. Les autres personnes présentes n'en revenaient pas. Elle détenait une grande puissance et savait très bien sans servir. Et plus étonnant, elle n'utilisait pas de baguette. Elle avait fait tout ça, juste avec son esprit et sa volonté. Sarah serra les poings et baissa la tête.

- Tu ne comprends rien, commença t-elle. Tu n'as toujours vu que ta petite vie. Si nous sommes ici ce n'est pas par hasard. Rien n'est dû au hasard. Nous avons quelque chose à régler, à faire, je n'en sais encore rien. Mais nous ne pourrons pas partir avant que nous ayons découvert ce que c'est et que nous l'ayons fait.

Drake ne disait rien. Il restait accroché de toutes ses forces à l'arbre, osant à peine regarder en bas. Il avait écouté Sarah et sentait bien la tristesse dans sa voix. Parfois, il avait envie que cette tristesse s'en aille, qu'il puisse faire quelque chose pour qu'elle ne soit pas triste mais il était tiraillé entre sa conscience et son cœur.

- S'il te plait, laisse-moi descendre, demanda Drake suppliant.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Demande plutôt à ton double qu'il t'aide.

Sarah se retourna et commença à se diriger vers Harry et ses amis. Elle entendait Drake essayer de s'accrocher comme il le pouvait à la branche.

- Potter, tu sais très bien que j'ai le vertige.

- Je sais mais n'est-ce pas un bon moyen de le combattre ? Dit-elle tournant la tête vers son ennemi.

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser ici, fit-il, ses mains glissant sur le bois.

- Je te l'ai dit, demande à ton double, dit-elle en reprenant sa marche.

- Sarah, tu. . .

Drake n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se sentit tomber, n'ayant pas pu tenir plus longtemps. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait c'était pourquoi cela se passait-il ainsi ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient ennemis ? Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à tomber durement sur le sol mais cela ne se fit pas. Il fut déposé doucement sur le sol, sentant l'air frais du vent sur son visage. Il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour voir Sarah le bras levé, une expression douloureuse sur le visage. De son côté la jeune fille avait eu très peur pour celui qu'elle savait son ennemi. Mais un ennemi qu'elle aimait et qu'elle aimerait toujours. Elle n'avait pas eu envie qu'il tombe, ou de lui faire du mal. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il tomberait. Elle voulait juste lui faire peur pour qu'il comprenne le mal qu'il lui faisait. Il l'avait appelé Sarah avant qu'il ne tombe. Jamais il ne l'avait fait et c'est cela qui l'avait le plus fait réagir.

- Potter, dit Drake dans un souffle tout en se relevant.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se retourna et rejoignit Harry et ses amis étonnés de ce qui venait de se passer sous leur yeux. Ils partirent tous les cinq en silence, Sarah derrière eux, le visage baissé, une seule larme coulant sur son visage. Drago quant à lui avait rejoint son double pour voir comment il allait. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Drago.

- Hum. . .

- Je peux te demander une chose ?

- Vas-y, répondit Drake sans le regarder les bras entourant ses genoux et sa tête reposant dessus.

- Est-ce que tu es amoureux d'elle ?

Drake tourna la tête vers Drago avec surprise. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une question comme celle-là de sa part. Il avait toujours voulu supprimer cette question de son esprit mais que ce soit son jumeau du monde dans lequel il était qui lui demande était vraiment déconcertant. Il n'avait pas très envie de répondre mais d'un côté il se sentait proche de Drago et s'il mentait il savait qu'il le verrait. Agenouillé à côté de lui, Drago attendait patiemment que son vis-à-vis lui réponde.

- Oui, répondit Drake avec une petite voix.

- Et. . . depuis quand si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Depuis 2 ans.

- Moi aussi ça fait 2 ans que je suis amoureux de Harry. Je sais que c'est assez étrange d'aimer un homme. Je vois bien ton étonnement mais sachant que Sarah est le double de Harry dans ce monde, ce n'est pas si étonnant.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Drago s'assit sur la neige. Il faisait froid mais il n'y avait pas de vent. Le seul vent qui était passé était celui de Sarah. Drago regarda le lac. Il n'avait jamais cessé de se disputer avec Harry mais il avait appris à l'aimer. Pourtant, jamais il n'aurait dû. Après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. La haine avait toujours pris le dessus. Il aurait voulu que Harry accepte sa main le premier jour où il lui avait proposée. Il aurait voulu qu'ils soient amis mais ça ne s'était pas passé ainsi.

- Je peux te demander encore une chose ? Demanda Drago.

- Oui, vas-y.

- Comment s'est passée ta rencontre avec Sarah ?

- Eh bien, nous nous étions vu la première fois sur le chemin de traverse. Elle se trouvait avec le professeur Rogue. Je t'avoue que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Il a toujours soutenu Sarah et il est le directeur de sa maison. De plus, elle vit chez lui.

- Mais alors qui est le directeur de ta maison ?

- McGonagall.

- McGonagall ? C'est plutôt incroyable. Enfin tu me diras elle reste directrice de la maison Gryffondor. Rien ne change. Vas-y, continue.

- Donc, quand j'ai rencontré Sarah la première fois, elle était avec Rogue. Je l'avais juste aperçue car mon père m'avait fait un commentaire assez désobligeant sur Rogue. Nous sommes entrés ensuite tous les deux dans une librairie pour chercher nos livres. Rogue et mon père nous avait laissé et nous nous sommes parlés à ce moment-là. Je ne l'avais pas reconnue sur le moment. Tout le monde connaissait Sarah Potter la survivante.

- Harry Potter aussi, on l'a appelé le Survivant pour avoir vaincu Voldemort quand il était petit.

- Nous c'est pareil. Donc, comme je l'ai dit, je ne l'avais pas reconnue la première fois. Elle avait bien pris soin de cacher sa cicatrice. A l'époque, elle était coiffée à la garçonnet, les cheveux court, une frange couvrant son front. Nous nous sommes parlés pendant un petit moment. J'avais bien remarqué qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de connaissance magique mais ça m'était un peu égal. Nous nous sommes quittés peu après en se disant au revoir. Nous nous sommes retrouvés le premier septembre dans le train et c'est à ce moment-là que je lui ai proposé mon amitié mais elle a refusé. Il faut dire que j'avais insultée Laura Weasley et ça ne lui avait pas vraiment plu. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Drago resta un moment silencieux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Weasley était une fille dans le monde de son double. Il avait une envie irrépressible de rire.

- Oh, je suis juste surpris de savoir que Weasley est une fille dans ton monde alors que dans le mien c'est un garçon.

- Oui, j'ai bien vu. Et j'ai aussi remarqué que Granger est une fille ici alors que c'est un insupportable je sais tout dans le mien.

- Ils ne sont pas si différents. Hermione Granger est une insupportable je sais tout.

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, remarquant la neige en train de tomber.

- Tu sais, fit Drake, j'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement. Si j'avais pu changer tout ce qui s'est passé, je l'aurais fait. Et peut-être que maintenant je serais avec elle. Mais à présent, mon souhait de l'avoir près de moi s'éloigne de plus en plus et je me dis qu'il ne se réalisera peut-être jamais.

- Je me suis souvent dit la même chose mais j'espère que ça ne sera pas le cas. Peut-être serait-il le moment d'essayer quelque chose.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, essayer de se rapprocher de la personne que l'on aime, dit Drago en souriant.

Sarah, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville étaient retournés quant à eux dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Il n'avait rien dit jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient installés dans le canapé et les fauteuils se trouvant devant la cheminée. Le feu crépitait, réchauffant la pièce circulaire.

- Je vous demande pardon pour tout à l'heure. Et je tiens à m'excuser auprès de toi Harry. Je ne voulais pas me mettre en colère contre toi mais je n'en pouvais plus. Cela fait trop longtemps que je me retiens.

- Ne t'excuse pas Sarah, répondit Harry. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre le contrôle.

- Merci, fit Sarah avec un petit sourire. Je sais que maintenant, il faut que je trouve un moyen de retourner chez moi et je sais pertinemment que je dois faire équipe avec Drake. Dumbledore nous avait dit qu'il serait temps que les querelles cessent mais elles ne se sont jamais arrêtées et ça s'est empiré depuis deux ans quand le père de Drake a été enfermé à Azkaban la prison pour sorciers.

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, intervint Hermione les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi vous a-t-il envoyé ici ? Nous savons que notre directeur est au courant et il est bien possible que comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, vous deviez découvrir ou faire quelque chose afin de pouvoir repartir. Mais ayant traversé un miroir, il est possible que ce même miroir se trouve ici et c'est ce que tu doives retrouver. Mais connaissant Dumbledore, ce ne sera pas facile.

- Tu es vraiment comme mon ami Tom, fit Sarah en riant. Toujours a essayer de trouver les réponses à toutes les questions.

Hermione rougit. Cela lui faisait bizarre de savoir qu'elle était un homme dans un autre monde. Elle se dit même que ce serait intéressant de le rencontrer pour pouvoir partager leurs expériences et surtout savoir s'ils étaient aussi semblables que le sont Harry et Sarah ainsi que les deux Drago. Elle se demandait vraiment si c'était possible de le rencontrer. Tout le reste de la journée, tous restèrent dans la Salle Commune à discuter, Sarah en racontant un peu plus sur son monde et les autres parlant de ce qui s'était passé dans le leur. A l'heure du dîner, les Gryffondor et Sarah avaient remarqué l'absence des deux Malfoy. Ils avaient été plutôt surpris mais n'avait pas voulu y prêter plus attention. Dumbledore regardait les jeunes gens, mangeant avec appétit, un grand sourire présent sur son visage. Les autres professeurs, quant à eux, ne savaient toujours pas pourquoi le directeur n'avait pas été plus surpris que ça et n'avaient pas voulu chercher plus loin se disant que Dumbledore savait ce qu'il faisait.

Le lendemain, Dumbledore avait décidé d'organiser une chasse au trésor dans le château pour tous les élèves encore présents pour les vacances. Ceux-ci avaient été très surpris, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Dumbledore avait organisé ça. La plupart n'avait pas eu très envie d'y participer mais voyant le visage radieux et surtout presque contraignant de leur directeur, ils s'y joignirent avec réticence. Ils se retrouvèrent par groupe de deux, choisis par les soins de Dumbledore, au plus grand dam de certains qui se retrouvèrent avec la personne qu'ils auraient le moins voulu avoir.

- Pourquoi faut-il que je me retrouve avec toi, Potter ? fit Drake. Tu es la dernière personne sur laquelle je voulais tomber. Et surtout, pourquoi nous ont-ils attaché ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Sarah, tu es aussi la dernière personne avec laquelle je voulais être. Et tomber sur moi, tu l'as déjà fait quand on est arrivé et je te garantie que ça n'a rien agréable. Quand au fait que nous soyons attachés, eh bien, je suppose que c'est pour que l'on ne se fausse pas compagnie.

Au fond d'eux, Sarah et Drake étaient plutôt contents d'être l'un avec l'autre. Mais cela signifiait aussi de sauver les apparences et se faire la guerre à tout bout de champ et chacun d'eux n'avait pas envie que ça se passe ainsi. Pour ce qui était de Harry et Drago, c'était la même chose, ils étaient enchaînés l'un à l'autre et ressentaient la même chose. Ils n'avaient pas envie de se battre mais y étaient obligés pour sauver les apparences encore une fois. Ils commencèrent à parcourir le château à la recherche de quelque chose mais ils ignoraient quoi. Ils avaient juste des indices que Dumbledore leur avait laissé, chacun d'entre eux étaient différents.

Sur les papiers de Harry, Drago, Sarah et Drake était marqué la même chose à une chose près. Il était inscrit sur le papier de Harry et Drago : _« Ce que vous cherchez est et n'est pas ce que l'on souhaite mais au bout du compte, il rend heureux. Cherchez dans les couloirs le tableau de l'ange Raphaël une épée à la main. Laissez-le vous guider et vous découvrirez ce que vous cherchez. »_ Le message de Sarah et Drake était un peu près identique : _« Ce que vous cherchez est et n'est pas ce que l'on souhaite mais au bout du compte, il rend heureux. Cherchez dans les cachots, la statue du phoenix noir un serpent dans ses serres. Laissez-vous guider et vous découvrirez ce que vous cherchez. » _Les deux couples du moment ne savaient pas trop quoi penser.

- Tu sais où il se trouve ce tableau ? Demanda Harry.

- Non, pas du tout. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu un tableau avec un ange et une épée. De toute façon, ça m'est égal.

- Ecoute Malfoy, plus vite on aura trouvé et plus vite on pourra être détachés alors mets-y un peu de volonté.

- Travailler avec toi Potter n'a rien d'une partie de plaisir mais j'ai aussi envie de me décoller de toi. Alors allons-y.

Harry et Drago commencèrent à monter les marches à la recherche du tableau de l'ange Raphaël. Quant à Sarah et Drake, ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots. Drake connaissait déjà les cachots puisque la Salle Commune des Serpentard y étaient .

- C'est vraiment débile de faire ça, fit Drake dans sa barbe.

- Arrête de râler.

Pendant plusieurs heures, les deux couples ne trouvèrent pas ce qu'ils cherchaient. Harry et Drago se demandaient s'il existait vraiment ce tableau. Ils s'assirent sur le sol, Drago prenant bien soin que sa robe de sorcier ne soit pas sale.

- Ce n'est pas possible. On ne trouvera jamais, fit Drago en baissant la tête.

- Hum, acquiesça Harry. Dumbledore est vraiment un type bizarre. Il n'a jamais fait ça auparavant.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Dis-moi Potter, qu'est-ce que tu penses de la venue de nos doubles dans notre monde ?

Harry resta un moment surpris. Drago lui demandait clairement ce qu'il pensait alors qu'auparavant, il se fichait bien de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment l'attitude de celui assis à côté de lui mais dans un sens, c'était assez plaisant.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Ils sont là pour quelque chose. Mais je ne vois pas vraiment quoi.

- Moi non plus mais je pense qu'ils trouveront. Oh, Harry, regarde en face de nous.

Harry réagit un instant quand Drago prononça son nom mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose. Drago tirait sur la chaîne magique qui les liait tous les deux et il dut se lever. Il remarqua avec stupeur, que le tableau se trouvant devant eux était celui de l'ange Raphaël.

- Le tableau était devant nous et nous ne l'avons même pas remarqué avant, dit Drago avec surprise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Harry.

Raphaël les regardait en souriant tendant une main vers les deux élèves. Ceux-ci se regardèrent ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'ils devaient faire.

- On y va ? Fit Harry.

- Hum, acquiesça Drago.

Ils avancèrent leurs mains liées près du tableau et quand ils l'eurent touché, ils se sentirent projetés en avant, ayant l'impression de tomber dans le vide. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce sans porte, complètement vide. Harry était tombé sur Drago ayant perdu l'équilibre pendant le voyage. Ils se regardaient, surpris. Harry se trouvait sur le bas ventre de Drago et celui-ci était très gêné d'être si proche de celui qu'il aimait en secret. Il se disait que c'était le moment de faire quelque chose. Mais Harry se leva vivement, les joues légèrement rosées. Il tourna le dos à Drago pour ne pas montrer sa grande gêne même si celui-ci l'avait clairement remarqués et commença à chercher une sortie. Drago resta un moment à terre, assis en tailleur. Il avait eu envie d'embrasser Harry. Il se leva pour montrer qu'il allait aussi essayer de trouver une sortie mais son esprit était obnubilé par ce qui venait de se passer. Sentir Harry sur lui, lui avait procuré une sensation de bonheur intense. Il aurait voulu que cela ne se termine jamais.

- Comment va-t-on sortir d'ici ? Demanda Harry.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Drago en se rasseyant par terre.

Harry s'assit à son tour mais s'éloigna volontairement de Drago. Il n'avait pas envie d'être près de lui. Cela lui faisait mal de savoir qu'il avait été si près mais qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour être plus près.

- Tu as remarqué, fit Drago en regardant sa main droite. Nous sommes détachés l'un de l'autre.

- Ah ! Oui ! Remarqua Harry en regardant sa main gauche et baissant la tête peu après.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux jusqu'à que Drago bouge pour se rapprocher de Harry. Il s'était dit que c'était vraiment le moment de se rapprocher de Harry Potter. Pour une fois, ils étaient tous les deux seuls et ils savaient que personne ne les dérangerait. Drago s'agenouilla devant Harry et le regarda avec douleur. Harry regardait Drago, ses yeux cillant de surprise.

Drago mit sa main droite sur la joue de Potter. Il caressa sa peau douce avec son pouce. Il avait depuis longtemps eu envie de faire ça. Harry ne bougeait pas. Il laissait faire Drago appréciant la douceur qu'il mettait dans son geste. Le Serpentard approcha son visage de celui du Gryffondor. Il posa sa main gauche à terre pour se tenir et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position, lèvres contre lèvres, appréciant le contact agréable puis Drago commença à entrouvrir la bouche et caressa celle de Harry avec sa langue. Le Survivant ouvrit presque tout de suite les lèvres pour laisser Drago entrer à l'intérieur. Le contact de leurs langues se touchant les électrisa tous les deux. Ils avaient eu envie depuis longtemps de connaître le goût de l'autre mais ils s'étaient toujours dits que c'était impossible. Mais à présent, ils s'embrassaient. Drago caressait toujours la joue de Harry. Quand à celui-ci, il avait mis une main sur le cou de Drago et l'autre sur une de ses hanches. Ils se séparèrent après quelques secondes, les joues rougies par leur expérience. Ils se regardaient avec insistance, amour et surprise.

Sans qu'ils s'y attendent, ils furent emportés dans un tourbillon blanc et tombèrent durement sur le sol des couloirs de l'école. Ils se levèrent un peu surpris par ce qui leur était arrivé. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Drago s'approcha de Harry et toucha à nouveau sa joue, puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de partir.

- Drago, dit Harry alors qu'il le voyait s'éloigner.

Le Survivant prit quelques secondes puis courut à la suite de Drago pour le rattraper. Il prit le Serpentard dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça, pas maintenant qu'il l'avait enfin trouvé tel qu'il le voulait. Drago le serrait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, ne voulant plus le lâcher de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et que Harry s'éloigne de lui.

Du côté de Sarah et Drake, ça ne s'était pas passé aussi bien. Ils avaient trouvé la statue. Drake avait embrassé Sarah et ils avaient pu sortir mais quand ils furent sortis, Sarah s'était reculée avec un air choquée, tout en l'ayant giflé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça mais c'était parti tout seul. Elle avait une main devant sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas supporté qu'il l'embrasse comme ça. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Pouvoir laisser libre cours à ses sentiments mais quand elle en avait la possibilité, la réalité lui avait fait peur. Drake avait caressé sa joue rougie par la claque de celle qu'il aimait. Il essayait de s'approchait d'elle mais elle se reculait toujours.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Drake. Pourquoi as-tu si peur ? Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Je veux juste t'aimer.

- Non. . . Non, ce n'est pas possible, dit Sarah avec un visage terrifié.

Ne voulant plus voir Drake, Sarah partit en courant le laissant seul dans le couloir. Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de Sarah. Il avait enfin pu lui avouer son amour et elle l'avait repoussé mais il savait que c'était plus par peur qu'autre chose. Il avait bien senti qu'elle n'avait pas été indifférente à son baiser. Il n'avait pas envie de l'abandonner. Il l'aimait trop. Il partit vers la Salle Commune, espérant que Drago s'y trouverait pour qu'ils puissent parler tous les deux. Arrivé près de la Salle Commune, il vit Drago arriver près de lui, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Ils entrèrent sans un mot dans la Salle Commune et s'installèrent sur un canapé.

- A voir ton visage, commença Drago, ton « entretien » avec Sarah ne s'est pas très bien passé.

- Et d'après le visage que tu avais en arrivant, pour toi, ça s'est bien passé.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je l'ai embrassé et il ne m'a pas repoussé, il est même venu vers moi. J'ai cru que je rêvais. Mais, ne parlons pas de ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Eh bien ! Je me suis approché pour l'embrasser et elle ne m'a pas repoussé mais une fois que nous sommes sortis, elle m'a giflé et a mis de la distance entre nous. Je pense qu'elle avait peur que je joue avec elle. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais mais elle n'a pas voulu me croire.

- Je suis désolé pour toi. J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention d'abandonner ?

- Non, jamais. Elle n'a pas été indifférente et je ne partirai pas d'ici avant que nous soyons tous les deux.

Sarah était revenue dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Elle y retrouva Harry, assit sur un fauteuil, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, une main les caressant machinalement. Il se retourna quand il vit Sarah essayer d'aller dans le dortoir sans venir lui parler. Il se leva vivement et la retint par le bras alors qu'elle gravissait les marches. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder. Ses larmes ne s'étaient pas arrêtées depuis qu'elle était partie. Harry monta quelque marche pour se retrouver près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Harry.

- Drake. . . m'as a embrassée, sanglota Sarah.

- C'est vrai ? Mais, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais.

- Mais je l'aime. C'est juste que. . . j'ai eu peur que ce ne soit pas vrai, qu'il ait découvert que je l'aimais et qu'il joue avec moi pour me faire souffrir.

- Et tu penses que c'est vrai ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait juste m'aimer et qu'il ne voulait pas me faire souffrir. Je pense qu'il était sincère mais j'ai pris peur, je l'ai giflé et je suis partie. Je regrette ce que j'ai fait mais il est trop tard. Maintenant, il ne voudra plus de moi.

- Ne pense pas ça. S'il t'aime, il fera tout pour te conquérir. Et je suis sûr qu'il t'a déjà pardonné. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça. Sèche tes larmes, tu verras que ça s'arrangera.

- Merci, fit Sarah en levant la tête vers Harry avec un petit sourire sur le visage et essuyant ses larmes.

- De rien. Viens, allons nous asseoir sur le canapé.

Ils descendirent tous les deux et s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre dans le canapé rouge situé à côté de la cheminée.

- Et toi, comment ça s'est passé avec ton Drago ? Demanda Sarah.

- Eh bien, nous sommes ensemble. En tout cas, je pense qu'on peut dire ça. Il m'a embrassé. Et avant de partir, il m'a embrassé mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je l'ai suivi et je l'ai embrassé à mon tour pour lui montrer que c'était vraiment réciproque. Ca me fait bizarre. Nous avons été ennemis pendant si longtemps et en une après-midi, nous sommes tous les deux.

- C'est très bien, tu as de la chance.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu. . .

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte de la Salle Commune s'ouvrait sur Ron et Hermione le visage complètement exténué. Apparemment, l'après-midi avait été très longue pour eux.

- J'en peux plus, fit Ron et s'affalant sur un canapé. Cette chasse au trésor m'a exténué. De toute façon, on a même pas trouvé ce qu'on cherchait. Et vous ? Vous avez réussi ?

Sarah et Harry réfléchirent un moment. Ils n'avaient rien trouvé de physique mais après réflexion ce n'était pas un objet qu'ils devaient chercher mais leurs propres sentiments. Ils devaient découvrir leur amour.

- Oui, on a trouvé, firent Harry et Sarah en cœur, un sourire sur leur visage.

Ron resta un moment surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir une si grande complicité entre les deux. La fin d'après-midi fut très calme pour tout le monde. Le dîner se passa sous tension. Sarah n'osant pas regarder Drake. Harry essayait tant bien que mal de la rassurer et jetait quelque regard amoureux à son Drago sous le regard surpris de ses autres amis. Ils ne comprenaient pas exactement ce qu'il se passait.

Deux jours se passèrent sans que Sarah et Drake ne se parlent. Sarah le fuyait alors qu'il essayait de lui parler. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de sa peur. Harry et Drago ne savaient pas comment aider leurs doubles à être ensemble. Le jour de Noël, Drake décida que c'était le moment de se bouger. Il devait parler à Sarah. Et il ne devait pas la laisser s'enfuir encore. Il suivit pendant un long moment Sarah et Harry qui se promenaient dans le château. Drago lui avait dit qu'il l'aiderait ainsi que Harry. Celui-ci emmena Sarah dans une salle vide.

- Pourquoi est-ce que l'on vient ici ? Demanda Sarah.

- Je pense qu'il est temps que tu affrontes tes peurs. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état.

Harry s'éloigna, puis sortit de la pièce, laissant Sarah à ses réflexions, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Harry avait dit cela. Mais elle ne se posa pas plus de questions quand elle vit Drake sortir d'un coin sombre de la pièce. Elle se précipita vers la porte mais il fut plus rapide et se mit devant. Puisqu'elle était proche de lui, Drake prit Sarah dans ses bras sous la surprise de celle-ci. Il la serra contre lui, une main autour de ses hanches et l'autre se trouvant derrière son cou. Sarah ne bougeait pas, toujours sous le coup de la surprise. Drake se serra un peu plus contre elle, posant sa tête près de celle qu'il aimait.

- Je t'aime tellement, fit le jeune homme en fermant les yeux. J'ai tellement attendu de pouvoir t'aimer librement. Mais je pense qu'il fallait que nous ayons de la volonté. S'il te plait, ne me repousse pas. Je t'aime.

Sarah ne répondit pas mais se serra contre l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé. Elle posa la tête contre son torse, elle ferma les yeux, quelques larmes s'échappant de ses yeux. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position. Drake releva la tête de Sarah et essuya ses larmes du bout de ses doigts. Il lui sourit, se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une lumière bleue jaillit de leur deux corps pendant quelques secondes. Ils tournèrent la tête pour savoir ce qu'ils venaient de se passer quand ils virent un immense miroir près d'eux. C'était le même miroir qui leur avait permis de passer dans le monde de Harry et Drago.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et Harry et Drago entrèrent, la peur se lisant clairement sur leurs visages. Ils avaient eu peur qu'ils ne se battent l'un contre l'autre ayant vu la lumière bleue jaillir de sous la porte.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Harry. Mais. . . C'est un miroir.

- Oui, fit Sarah. Et c'est celui qui nous permettra de rentrer chez nous.

- En fait, continua Drake, je pense je crois que Sarah sera d'accord avec moi, que Dumbledore nous a envoyé ici pour arrêter la haine que nous avions l'un pour l'autre et par la même occasion vous aider aussi. Apparemment, rien n'échappe à nos deux directeurs puisque le votre semblait aussi savoir ce qu'il se passait. A présent, nous devons partir. Nous vous remercions de tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous.

Harry et Drago s'approchèrent de leurs doubles. Harry serra Sarah dans ses bras, tandis que Drago serrait la main de Drake avec un sourire complice. Puis Drago serra Sarah dans ses bras et Harry serra la main de Drake. Sarah et Drake s'approchèrent du miroir, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à leurs doubles, puis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, traversèrent le miroir. Celui-ci disparut peu après qu'ils soient passés à travers. Harry et Drago restèrent un moment dans la salle vide puis s'embrassèrent avant d'aller dans la Grande Salle. Ron et Hermione furent étonnés de voir Harry, main dans la main avec Drago. Il leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé. Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux, se mettant derrière Harry et Drago.

- Tout se passe bien ! fit le directeur avec un sourire énigmatique. Tout se passera très bien maintenant.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le directeur était déjà parti. Ils avaient toujours été sûrs que Dumbledore savait tout mais c'était à croire qu'il savait exactement ce qui se passerait.

- Tout n'est pas dû au hasard, dit Drago. Ca devait se passer ainsi.

**Fin !**

1 J'utilise ce surnom juste pour que ce soit moins compliqué. Donc Drake est le Drago numéro 2.

Voilà un looooonnnggg one-shot. Ca fait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait aussi long. Mais c'est une histoire qui me trottait trop dans la tête. J'espère que vous avez aimé ? Une petite review siouplait ? Bisoussssssssssss à tous. Nicolina.


End file.
